


Imagination is Key

by QueenofColor



Category: The power of Five by Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofColor/pseuds/QueenofColor
Summary: A young woman finds herself thrust into an adventure of unimaginable proportions.





	Imagination is Key

It was a boring day like any other day she always had. She wished for the impossible and the Universe laughed at her but not this time.  
Mary Elizabeth was not what one would describe as interesting,she woke up, sighed at the fact that she was still living and went about her day going to school and having to feign interest in the conversations around. At the end of the day she would head home where she felt the happiest and immersed herself in reading novels that told tales of mythical universes where the characters were considered losers but who were in fact heroes. She loved those stories,this always brought about frantic mutterings in the dark about how much she would sacrifice to be able to escape her reality.  
This kept going on for days and months on end until one day, a being of immeasurable power heard her plea and decided to test her and see what kind of sacrifice she would be willing to discuss.

Mary Elizabeth sighed, disappointed that she had failed yet again not knowing that the wheels of fate were on the move.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.  
> Please be gentle.


End file.
